Winds of Change
by owlcat92
Summary: He turned to the mirror in his room and just stared. It was a normal morning, he guessed, but it felt so different. The large wings that rested on his back shook slightly and he drew them in for a second before spreading them completely. A continuation of kittycat1810's oneshot 'More Bird than Realized'. Rated for Jason's mouth - Cat


***Waves* Hello, my readers. No, this is not a Werewolf!Robin story. I'm sorry - but I'm working on one, so if you like those, don't worry. This is a story based on 'kittycat1810's' oneshot 'More Bird that Realized' from her one-shot pack things. I really wanted to write a continuation. I've asked them for their permission and they said I could do so. *Slight squeal*  
**

**I hope you enjoy. Please do go read kitty's work - I know I like it. Plus, this might make a little bit more sense.**

* * *

When Dick woke up, he needed to just lie there for a minute. He flipped over onto his front and looked around his bedroom, noting the bandage that was hug over the edge of his bedside table and instinctively reached over to grab it.

That was when everything came flooding back.

His hand stopped in mid-reach and he just sort of stared forwards in mild shock.

Bruce knew_._

He _knew!_

He draw his hand back slowly and pushed himself up before slipping off the bed and standing almost numbly in his pyjamas, which consisted of just the bottom half – anymore would irritate his wings more than normal.

Once again reaching for the ACE Bandage that lay on his bedside, he just stared at it in his hands before going to rub his neck.

God; Bruce freaking _knew _and that meant…

His face moulded into a smirk – a small smirk, but a smirk nonetheless – and he clutched the Bandages in his hand before dropping them back onto the table.

He turned to the mirror in his room and just stared. It was a normal morning, he guessed, but it felt so different. The large wings that rested on his back shook slightly and he drew them in for a second before spreading them completely, the wingspan was huge, intimidating.

He almost let out a laugh but held back as he slowly lowered them as to not cause a massive gust of wind.

He winced slightly as he felt a couple of tangled feathers pull at each other.

There was a knock on the door and Dick's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his wings close to his body and quickly dove back into bed, drawing the blankets up so the feathered limbs couldn't be seen.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Bruce Wayne who stared at him before walking in and shutting the door.

"Good Morning, Dick."

"You too."

The tension was thick – nobody wanted to make the first move. Nobody wanted to say the first word.

"Sleep well?" Bruce tried, walking towards the bed, still looking at the boy who sat there.

"Fine, you?"

Bruce sighed. "Alright."

Dick bit his lip. Stuff this. "Okay, so, about last night-"

Bruce held his hand up. "It's okay, just…" He trailed off before spinning his pointer finger in a circle to indicate _'turn around.'_

Dick slowly got up and allowed the adult to inspect the wings that sat on his back. "They really do get tangled, don't they?" Bruce asked, gently fixing a few instances of feathers being tied together or messed up.

Dick hummed and rotated his left wing. "Yeah, this is a good day believe it or not."

Bruce smirked and removed his hands from the white feathers. "Are you ready?"

Dick paused and turned to stare at the man. "No – I'll have a shower first. I'll probably be down in an hour, maybe less."

Bruce nodded and made his way back to the door. "Good. Jason, Tim and Damian will be waking up soon."

Richard frowned. "What about Alfred?"

Bruce tossed him a look as he reached for the handle.

"Right – Alfred knows all," Dick laughed as he made his way into the bathroom.

And with that he heard Bruce leave, shutting the door behind him and he turned on the water.

This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

By the time Dick had finished his shower, gotten dressed – he had one T-Shirt with holes to allow them through, hey, he needed to wear something when he flied around Gotham at night – and preened, it was already 8:00. Alfred would normally wake them by now, but for some reason, had neglected to.

Yeah, he knew – he _so _knew.

He stared into the mirror, slightly twitchy. This would be the first time he would really have stepped foot in any place in the manor, apart from his bedroom, with his wings on full display.

He looked relatively normal, he mused – jeans, blue T-Shirt and messy black hair. He didn't really know what to think, really. The huge, fluffy, white angel wings sort of ruined the 'typical teenager' thing.

He opened the door and peaked out, down the corridor. He could still hear Jason lightly snoring, so that was a good sign. He stepped out into the hallway and butterflies fluttered inside his stomach as he walked down the hall – he'd been living here for years and for the first time since he had just started to live at Wayne Manor, he was nervous about walking down the incredibly expensive corridor. He passed door after door after door and soon came to the staircase which led into the main foyer.

Walking down the steps and through a door on the right, he was in the dining room. He stood there for a second, noting that it was completely empty.

"Master Richard, I believe you should sit down – breakfast is about to be served."

Dick jumped and spun around to face the man who stood behind him.

"H-Hey Alfie."

Alfred rolled his eyes and directed him through the door and into the breakfast room and into chair. "I guess you knew then?"

The older man looked at him. "Of course, Master Richard; it was not difficult to figure out."

Dick looked at him but then shrugged and pulled his wings in closer to him, still awkward.

Alfred walked into the kitchen, probably to continue with breakfast.

That was when Bruce walked into the room.

He looked at his eldest child and sat down at the table with him. "They should be down soon."

Dick pulled in his wings even closer.

"Dick," Bruce soothed. "It'll be okay."

Dick nodded – allowing his wings to relax slightly – and glanced at the door when he heard footsteps. They weren't light enough to be Damian's and Tim always took forever to get ready.

That left one person.

When Jason walked in the room it was dead oblivious he was tired. It was odd – when he had first come to live at the Manor, Jason couldn't be roused by anything short of Alfred threatening starvation _and_ Dick running away with his blanket, but after the… _incident _with Joker, he always seemed to get up without much persuasion.

That didn't mean that he wasn't practically a zombie when he walked into a room for the first couple hours of the day.

He must have been really out of it because when he looked at his brother, collapsed in the chair next to him and mumbled a _'Morning' _he didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary.

He laid his head on his arms, blinking sleep from his eyes for about thirty seconds before he stiffened and slowly raised his head to look at Dick again.

"What the hell?" Was the only thing he said as he stared at his older brother in confusion, now completely awake.

Dick looked at him. "Hmmm?"

"What in God's fucking name are _those?"_

"Language, Jason." Bruce chided, a frown dipping at his lips.

Dick looked at him. "Jay, what do they look like?"

Jason laughed. "They look like wings, but considering that's completely fucking impossible, they-"

"Jay, if they look like wings, then what do you think they are?"

Jason stared at his brother with wide eyes and opened his mouth. "Wings?"

"Wings,"

"Breakfast sirs," Not missing a beat, Alfred laid a plate in front of both boys and Bruce, who was watching the exchange with a smirk.

Dick didn't say anything as he started to eat one of the fried eggs that sat on his plate.

Jason reached out and poked the wing closest to him. Dick tossed him a dirty look.

"They're real…" Jason muttered eyes wide. "What the f-"

"Jason."

The boy looked at his adoptive father, who was watching the exchange.

Dick continued to eat as he watched the two glare at each other.

Jason rounded on Dick. "When the _fuck _did you get _wings_?!"

Dick swallowed and looked at him. "Years ago – since Haly's."

"Since _HALY'S!?"_

"Yep."

Jason opened his mouth to say something but decided ageist it. "… Whatever; who the hell cares?" He muttered, crossing his arms in a huff. The kid was hurt, he could tell that much – his big brother had kept _this _from him. They were meant to tell each other everything.

He slumped in his chair and slowly began to eat breakfast, tossing glances at his older brother every five seconds.

Then walked in Damian.

Dick stared as the kid walked in, not gracing anybody with a 'Good Morning' or anything of the such.

When he sat in his chair and Alfred placed breakfast in front of him, he had still not looked at Bruce, Jason or Dick at all.

"Morning Dami!" Dick greeted, hoping to get the kid to look at him. Just a glance would do.

Damian paused while bringing a piece of toast to his mouth, still not looking. "Shut up, Grayson." He then continued without another word.

Richard _knew _Damian liked him because, let's face it, he was graced with an answer. Most people didn't get that privilege.

Dick relaxed a little more, causing Jason to inch away from him – Jesus, how big were those freaking things?

Richard shrugged in a slight acceptance that Damian still hadn't bothered to notice, annoying Jason even more, and continued to eat.

Turning his head to look at Damian again, it was obvious that he was not going to look at them anytime soon, at least without outside help – he didn't _do _morning, like most – oh alright, _all _– of the Batfam.

That being said, Dick himself didn't hate it as much as everybody else.

Then the third member entered the room.

He noticed straight away.

"What?" was Tim's intelligent question.

"What, what?"

"You know what."

"No, I do not know what. What is it?"

"Shut up." Tim walked towards his chair but didn't sit down, instead he passed his normal spot and made his way over to Dick.

He reached forwards and poked one of the wings, almost like it would break, eyes widening. "Unreal."

Dick grinned. "What?"

"Not funny." Tim answered as he reached forwards again and moved the feathered appendage to get a better look. "They're real…" He muttered as he stared before his eyes widened even more. "Woah.."

"I am completely aware." Dick grinned, flicking one backwards gently to knock the boy's hands away.

In the corner of his eye, he noticed Damian finally look at him. The boy's eyes widened marginally, obliviously shocked, but then let his face relax, his face in a straight, mute line. "Tt."

He turned back to his food – Dick knew that face. That was the _'I'm freaking Damian Wayne. I don't do surprised. I'm the son of Batman and grandson of Ra's Al Ghul – I am not surprised; I am above you all' _face.

That was when the questions started. "When'd you get them? Can you fly? Are they painful? How have you hid them? Seriously Dick, how did you manage that? Did-"

"Tim." Dick cut off. "Shh. One question at a time."

"When did you get them?"

"Grew in when I was around seven."

"Did your parents have them?"

"Nope."

"Are they painful?"

"When they get tangled."

"How have you hid them?"

"With great difficulty and many bandages."

"… Can you fly?"

"Sure can."

Tim's face went sort of slack. "You can fly?" He asked in a vague awe.

"Yep." Dick continued to eat breakfast, noting Bruce who was fighting a smirk. Yeah – Dick was totally being as _nonchalant _as he could.

Tim numbly sat down in his eat and barely noticed when Alfred se the final plate of breakfast on the table.

_'Well'_, Dick mused as he chewed on another piece of toast. _'Today is certainly going to be interesting._'

* * *

Not for the first time, Dick was glad that his family was weird. Of course, there wasn't exactly a way for his family _not _to be. They all jumped around in masks and capes – well, in his case, not a cape – in Gotham each night.

Still, learning that your big brother – the same big brother that you had grown up with for years of your life – had _freaking wings _must have been a big blow. They had been taught to be detectives, fighters, winners and yet Dick had been able to hide the large feathered limbs from them; needless to say that their egos had been smashed, or at least cracked.

Even Bruce was affected, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

Bruce Wayne aka Batman hadn't figured it out – hadn't even questioned anything.

Dick grabbed a book from the top of a bookshelf, still using the ladder. He rolled his wings backwards, allowing them to relax even more. He couldn't fly in here – his wingspan would be much too large for the small room – plus, the wind that would be created would probably knock something over.

"Grayson."

Dick glanced down towards Damian, who was standing in the doorway, arms crossed.

"Yeah, Dami?" The young Wayne didn't say a word, instead he just stared at the elder. "What is it?"

The kid turned on his heel and exited the room, causing Dick to blink and slide down the ladder and walk through the door after him.

"Damian!"

Damian paused and turned around, staring at him. Dick's eyes widened.

Damian was crying – his eyes were wet, slightly puffy and he didn't meet the older brother's face.

"Oh… Dami…"

Dick jogged towards him and hugged him.

"G-Grayson!" Damian yelled. "Un-Unhand me!"

Dick shook his head slightly as he picked him up. "Nope – not going to happen," Keeping his arms around the boy, he started to walk back towards the small library.

"Let me go!"

"Nuh-uh," Dick volleyed back. The kid was starting to tug at the feathers on his wings, but Dick wasn't going to give up like that. "Come on, what's wrong?" He gave the kid a smile, setting him down on a chair.

"Nothing is wrong – you are being _idiotic_."

"Damian."

The kid went quiet – it was then Dick knew something was really wrong. "Dami, come on." He pled, placing a hand on his shoulder. Damian shrugged it away.

"You lied."

Dick blinked owlishly. "I lied?"

"You lied to _me!_" Damian was acting completely out of character, but it didn't look like he cared. "I-I though y-y-you liked m-me…"

Dick winced. "'course I love you, Dami. You're my little bro!" He reached forward and almost smothered him in the hug he gave him.

Then he grabbed the kid again.

"Grayson!" Damian shrieked, picking up the tough-guy act again. "Put me _down!"_

Dick glanced towards the window and a smirk spread over his features. Damian caught on.

"Grayson – if you don't unhand me right now, I will stab you in your sleep."

Dick didn't answer and threw open the window, holding Damian to his chest. "Grayson!"

"Hold on tight!"

"_Unhand me!"_

And he leaped out.

* * *

Dick sat down.

That was it.

He just sat there.

Tim reached over and poked his right wing. "Jesus Christ, Dick…" He muttered, pulling his hand back.

"I'm pretty sure that sentence was all profanity. Don't need another Jason, do we?"

"Shut up."

Dick shrugged and the boy just stared back at him. Richard Grayson could almost hear all the questions dancing on his younger brother's tongue.

But he just asked one: "How big is your wingspan?"

Dick blinked, surprised by the _'Yeah, my brother has a _wingspan _what's wrong with that?' _ness of the question. He made it sound completely normal.

He almost believed it for a second.

Dick blinked, bringing himself back to reality. "I've…" He paused, scrunching his eyebrows together. "I guess I've never really checked…"

It was Tim's turn to blink in surprise, "Never?"

"Never."

"… Can I see?"

Dick scanned the room for a second, checking its size, before nodding and standing up. "Alright,"

Slowly he allowed his wings to expand, watching as Tim's jaw dropped more and more – satisfied with the reaction, he quickly flared the last bit out. "Well?"

Tim was just staring at him. "Tim?"

No answer. "Timmy?"

The kid was just sort of sitting there. "Timothy Jackson Drake!"

"Hmm?" He looked up, confused, before he shook his head and reached over for a tape measure. "Thirteen feet…" **(1)**

Dick shrugged and brought them in closer to his body again, causing a gust of wind. "That sounds about right."

"… Dick," Timmy asked. "You said you could fly, right?"

"Yep."

"… Does that mean you have hollow bones?"

And before he could answer, he was being dragged off to the Batcave.

* * *

Dick stumbled out of the Batcave after three hours of Tim throwing questions at him. He loved his little bro, sure, but after being subjected to _three freaking hours _of his 'science side' he wanted to flop down on his bed and rest.

As he walked down the hallways he pulled in his wings and started his way back to his bedroom.

The manor was reasonably quiet; Bruce was at a meeting and Alfred was out shopping – after coming down to the Batcave (and probably telling the other two boys as well) and warning them about what would happen if he got home and something had happened.

Timmy was still down there, researching _everything, _Damian was in the garden after screaming at him to be put down – not that he didn't enjoy the flying, cause he did, it took a whole three minutes for the tantrum to start – and he had no clue as to wear Jason was.

Then he heard the music.

Dick raised his eyebrows as walked around the corner, towards his bedroom.

It was coming from Jay's.

Poking his head around Jason's doorframe, he noted that the teen was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, with Rock Music blaring out of his speakers.

Dick stared at him before entering the room and flicking off the music.

"Hey!" Jason snapped up, glaring at his older brother. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

"You'll go deaf, listening to music like that."

"I don't give a damn."

Dick shook his head, reaching over to ruffle the boy's hair.

"Touch me and I'll dislocate your shoulder." Jason hissed, knocking his hand away.

Dick blinked. "What's up, Jay?"

"The _sky, _idiot."

Dick frowned. "_Jason."_

"You are _not _going to go all Bruce on me, Golden Boy."

Dick sighed and sat down on the bed. Jason scowled and scooted away from him. "Jay… come on. Don't tell me _you're _angry at me too. I already had this talk with Damian."

"Get out."

Dick narrowed his eyes but didn't move from his spot on the bed. "Jason, I know that-"

"That's the thing, _dick_," Jason hissed. "You _don't _know. You don't know _anything_. When I came to live with Bruce, it was just you and me – The replacement wasn't here and the demon wasn't here ether. We stuck the hell together because we were the _only two fucking kids here. _We told each other fucking _everything _and we were meant to _protect each other, _because you were my _big brother. _The first _fucking _person who ever _gave a single fuck about me;_ and after every single _fucking thing _we've been through _you pull this on me!"_

Dick's eyebrows shot up before he reached forwards and pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Get off me." Jason growled, pushing Dick away from him.

Dick sighed. "_Jason."_

"Don't you start to fucking baby me, Dick." Jason hissed.

"Jason Peter Todd," Dick narrowed his eyes. "Stop being a stubborn arse."

Jason growled even louder and kicked Dick off the bed – he landed with a yelp on the ground.

"Get _out."_

Dick stood up, looked around the bedroom and smirked.

Jason's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you thinking Dickwad?"

The elder's smirk grew wider. "This worked with Dami…"

Jason blinked. "What are you fucking talking ab-"

In a second, Jason was crushed to Richard Grayson's chest. "Hold on, Jay-Jay."

And with a laugh, he made his way to the window and leaped out, Jason's annoyed cry turning into a whoop of laughter.

* * *

**(1) - I found this on the internet. A person around Dick's height should have a wingspan around this if they don't want to be dragging along the ground. I could be wrong, however.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this - Jason has a mouth, doesn't he? *Smirks* Go check out 'kittycat1810's' work and drop them a review.**

**Review and/or PM me,**

**- Cat =^.^=**


End file.
